Emails From Strangers Are Creepy-ARE They Strangers?
by Dolphin02
Summary: Drew is getting emails. Scaring, intimidating, persistent emails. And they are scaring the crap out of him. Threats that if he doesn't stop leading on a girl, there will be serious consequences. If only he could figure out who the emailers are talking about! It would make things so much easier. And if he does...what is he going to then? He really didn't want to be castrated!


**AN: This was the weirdest idea for a story ever. It just kinda popped into my head after I remembered something that happened at my school. It went from lockers, to letters, to emails, to friends...it's a long story. But the story is very similar to what happened. ;)**

* * *

 ** _November 12th, 2015_**

 _Dear Meanie face with horrible style,_

 _I hope you are reading this. If you're not, I'll unleash my other BFF on you. She's a demon. :P_

 _If you're not reading this...I'll be very mad. Plus...you'll just get more emails. You'll get curious, I'm sure._

 _Seriously. I cannot possibly begin to explain how extremely, and utterly dumb you are(And I also can't believe that I just typed that. Oh Arceus,)._

 _My friend is in love with you! L-O-V-E!_

 _Well...actually, she doesn't think that she likes you. She goes on and on and on about how annoying you are, how you're an arrogant jerk...yeah. The works. But me, being the obvious match-maker, absolutely KNOWS that you have to talk to her(I don't know about the grammar. Is that correct?)._

 _She's really insecure sometimes, and as a boy(one of the most popular), you probably wouldn't know how it feels to have your dreams crushed. It hurts._

 _Then again...she won't admit it. But I know that she loves you! I do know that! So you gotta stop teasing her and push her down! Your her best friend, but she feels like she's just another passing person to you. It's not fair._

 _I don't even understand why she likes you(SHE DOES LIKE YOU! I KNOW!). Green, cabbage hair...horrible taste in fashion(you should come find me if you even figure out who I am. I have some real good advice about those horrid pants), arrogant, snarky, not very intelligent...I could go on for years, you meanie!_

 _My friend is super kind and gentle, and she's really pretty! Inside and out. But you don't help one bit heartless, making funner! Is that a word? I don't know..._

 _Anyways, she's like...in love with you, and it's not fair if you just go and trample over her. Plus, you act nice to her sometimes...and not other times. It's just...frustrating! You send mixed signals! You shouldn't lead on a girl. ESPECIALLY MY FRIENDS!_

 _She's so nice...but you're so mean to her. I almost want to slap you. But...that's another one of my friend's job. She'll hit you. That was her plan, you know? But then us, our group of friends, decided that this was the better route._

 _You need to stop leading her on. You're dating someone, and best friends with my friend...and so clueless! And after all that, you're still leading her on! ARGH!_

 _DO SOMETHING!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Caring Friend Who Wants to Help You In Life and Your Fashion Sense :)_

* * *

To say Drew was creeped out, was an understatement. Though the person who wrote it seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He almost deleted it right away, but later thought about it, and decided not to.

It could become evidence later.

And fashion sense? Drew thought his aquamarine pants were perfectly normal. He had great fashion sense! Who was this girl, questioning everything?

He was not leading on any girl. And he had a lot of girl friends. Like...friends that are female! So...how exactly was he supposed to figure out this? It didn't matter. He was not going to ponder who was this mystery friend girl that apparently he was leading on. Nope, not falling for that trap.

Perhaps he could break up with Brianna. She was clingy, and his mother and her father set them up anyways. Drew never liked her.

Maybe he would be doing this mysterious person a favor, by easing her friend's jealousy. It would definitely put Drew at ease. Well...maybe not.

If he received more emails, he would break up with Brianna. Perhaps this was a joke that would blow over.

He really hoped he did not receive anymore emails.

* * *

 ** _November 19th, 2015_**

 _Dear Roses,_

 _What am I supposed to say Drew?_

 _You have to like her! You just have to! I'm guessing you didn't read my friend's email. That's too bad...my friend who has a crush on you is really being dragged through the mud._

 _I mean, seriously! How hard is it to tell a girl if you like her or not? It's not a big deal! Sheesh! If you don't, then stop leading her on! You give her roses! And you compliment her, and hold her hand one second, and the next, you're teasing her and shouting insults!_

 _That's enough to shove a girl's ego off a cliff! I absolutely refuse to bow to arrogant assholes like you! My boyfriend is one, mind you. So I know how to deal with you! But sadly, my friend is willing to stay your friend, yet allow you to treat her that way. Hmph!_

 _She still won't admit it, but that's alright because she knows that she loves you, inside, and it will continue to hurt her until you do something about it Mr. Bipolar! Do something! Sit her down and talk to her!_

 _You should be able to figure out who she is, right? I mean...you are like...BFF's with her! You guys are always together when Brianna isn't stealing you away!_

 _Plus, you're kinda leading her on, while dating? I mean, seriously, what the heck? Now I sound like another one of my friends. Darn._

 _Just...please do something. It's really not nice. At least break up with Brianna, and try to figure out who she is! She literally grew up with you. HOW HARD COULD IT BE?!_

 _She's really nice, but of course you would know. If you know who I'm talking about._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Worried, Knowing, Caring Friend_

* * *

Drew was scared out of his wits.

They couldn't be talking about Solidad right? No...

Because she was the only childhood friend Drew could think of, that was a girl. And that would be one disgusting thought.

This writer seemed just as familiar as the first? One of his cousins? A fangirl?

Well. He did get another email, which meant one thing. Yep. He had to break up with Brianna.

He was almost sorry for her when he did it. But in the end, the relief of getting her out of his sight overpowered his pity. He was so overjoyed to be free.

Ah...and now, hopefully, no more creepy emails.

* * *

 ** _November 26th, 2015_**

 _Dear Annoying Asshole who is an Arrogant Ass(AAAA),_

 _This is the weirdest thing I have ever done. I do not understand how my friends could possibly do this. And 'Dear Drew'? That sounds so dumb. Nah, I'm doing it my way, AAAA._ _Anyways...well, my best friends begged me to. And because I care about my other friend, who is your best friend...I dunno. This is so weird. I still cannot fathom why I'm writing this. It's going to be short. Ugh. I have to stop talking like this._

 _Anyways...so my close friends sent the first and second letter. I don't know if you read it, or any of that. Frankly, I wouldn't care less, if they wasn't perfectly correct._

 _You are hurting my friend, who(she finally admitted it to us. Who knew so much could happen in a week?) loves you, yet continues to hide from you. Why?! I don't know. She's fun and crazy in her own right._

 _But if you can figure me out, which I sure hope you can't, you know that I'm very territorial about my friends. The last time I punched uh...well, I probably shouldn't use names. But...the last time I punched person A, to protect friend B, I got in detention because he had a bloody nose, a concussion, and was unconscious. Over the top maybe, but I feel like it was necessary._

 _Don't make yourself be the next person. I'll be watching closely. And if you don't do as I deem necessary..._

 _Plus, this isn't blackmail or anything. Really. I know you don't give a fuck about the girls you date, and that you do care about the girl I'm talking about. But you are a coward. And you refuse to take action._

 _So we are._

 _We are loyal friends, and I hope, with all my heart, that you know what's coming for you if you don't make things right._

 _That's right. An ass-whupping. Maybe I'll cut off your assets too. That would be a good form of revenge. So be prepared Drew...or fix this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Girl Who Loves Her Friends Enough To Hurt Their Crushes For Them_

* * *

Okay. Threats. He really didn't like these girls. But they were so familiar! It was on the tip of his tongue. Like...like people he saw every day!

But he still couldn't figure out who it was! Solidad was definitely out. And perhaps May...or Dawn. But he didn't think he was leading either of them on! It was just like how he treated everyone else! Not that weird thing they described!

Maybe he could do more...but maybe they didn't know where he lived and he could just hide at home. Maybe another email? More clues? This was getting frustrating.

* * *

 _ **December 3rd, 2015**_

 _Dear Absolutely no Artistic Ability(AAA),_

 _My cousin, calls you AAAA. Annoying Asshole who is an Arrogant Ass. I'm not like that. I don't care if your an ass. Well...except that you are hurting one of my oldest, closest friends._

 _You're so oblivious. I'm guessing you haven't read the emails. Or you are just so dumb, you haven't figured it out. That would be unfortunate for you, because my cousin is ready for blood. No joke._

 _I'm an artist, music, dancing...I'm all for it. But love is another form of art. And you are doing a great job of ruining it for one of my friends. If you don't like her, fine. There's nothing we can do about it. But you have to at least tell her. It will stop her from hoping, and remaining friends with a jerk, simply over the hope that he is a kind person and likes her back._

 _I really hope you change your ways, and/or talk to her. We would all appreciate our friend to stop sulking and enjoy life a little. You sir, are the only one with that power._

 _So fire away little dude. Before you ruin the magic for anymore of us._

 _Signed,_

 _The Royal Highness of Art Who Thinks That You Are A Person That Causes Unnecessary Pain_

* * *

Drew just stared with confusion at the screen. Art? Really? This person was going to criticize his art skills? What?!

Whatever. It was obvious that she didn't like him. But if so many people agreed that he was unintentionally hurting someone...and ruining love for her, perhaps he really should try harder to figure it out. But there were no clues! And the clues were so broad and generic!

Perhaps he'd ask around at school. Or get Calem to track these people. Oh, Arceus help him. He did not want his ass whupped.

* * *

 ** _December 10th, 2015_**

 _Dear Point of My Frustration,_

 _This is really getting on my nerves._

 _She is practically my little sister. Every time she comes crying to us, because of another noncommittal thing you said to her, my heart breaks a little more, and the more I want my other friend to beat you up._

 _It's not right, and it's not kind._

 _And personally, I think I know you pretty well, Drew Hayden. You are not a heartless and cruel person like some of my friends think._

 _You are annoying, ignorant, dumb, oblivious...but not heartless. No, you care._

 _And my friend? I'd say you care about her. I mean...I've seen the times when your eyes aren't guarded, and you aren't just putting on a show. You care. But those times you put on a show? You hurt her, by being mean and cruel._

 _I'm a lighthearted person. I'm very NOT headstrong, usually, but I will stand firm here. I will not shy away, or hide. This needs to be fixed, and even my own embarrassment is worth it!_

 _My friends are right in the fact that you are leading her on. You are genuinely gentle and kind, but then you turn around and stab her in the back, without even knowing. This needs to stop. But because I know you are not heartless, I'm guess you have already tried to figure it out._

 _I will give you hints, that if you can't figure out, I will go over to your house and personally order to have you butchered by my good friend._

 _Hint 1: She loves food. Seriously._

 _Hint 2: She has a little brother._

 _Hint 3: She's super loyal to her friends._

 _Hint 4: She's really pretty in her own way. Not the attention drawing type, but behind that girl, and gorgeous just the same._

 _Hint 5: Your best friend since fourth grade._

 _Hint 6: She's a klutz._

 _Well...I hope that's enough. Seriously._

 _With Love,_

 _The Girl with a Vulnerable Little Sis._

* * *

 _It's May. It has to be. She is definitely a food lover. She has a little brother, she's loyal, she's actually is pretty...and she's been my friend since fourth grade-_ Drew thought, as he slipped his phone into his pocket. He was thinking, before the falling brunette shot past him, startling him.

"Whoa!" Drew exclaimed, shooting out a hand to grab her tightly, hauling her up.

"Oh! Drew! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going! And I tripped. Oops?" May giggled nervously her blue eyes wide with their close proximity.

 _And she's a klutz._ Drew though with satisfaction.

"Okay May. I think your friends have been sending me emails? About you like me," Drew stated firmly, in the middle of the hallway.

May flushed bright pink backing slowly out of his grip.

"Uh...you have this wrong...uh..." May muttered, still frantically tripping over her own feet.

"No I don't. I just wanted to say. That I'm sorry I've leading you on, and that I actually like you as well. Even back in fourth grade. So I'd like to stop hurting you, as your friends put it. Would you...like that?" Drew offered shyly.

May's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "Okay...yeah. I do like you. And I guess they were my friends. And I'd like it a lot?"

"Great," Drew smirked, descending towards May with speed and grace. Within moments, Drew had her flushed against him, kissing her like mad. "I'm glad."

"Yes!" Dawn grinned, high-fiving Marina and Leaf from behind the corner. The group was spying on Drew's confession, and their kiss.

"Perhaps I don't have to hunt down Drew and cut off his man parts..." Misty agreed, tossing an arm around Serena who was standing there with a satisfied expression.

"Yeah, I think they'll be okay from now on. Good job girls!" Leaf smirked, holding out a hand for more high-fives.

"Hm. Let's go to class. We have Gym next," Marina reminded them.

"Yes!" Misty cheered.

"Noooo..." Dawn, Serena, and Leaf groaned.

"Come on children. Let's go before May sees us," Serena finally sighed as she reluctantly went to gym class, the rest of the girls in tow.

May heard them arguing all the way down the corridor. They were far away before she and Drew burst into laughter.

Turns out, the eavesdroppers were later being eavesdropped on!

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't...I'm sorry. Oh well.**

 **Tell me if you can guess the order of girls and letters. I mean...who wrote which one. I'd be surprised if anyone got all of them. I tried to impersonate them as best as I could...but I couldn't just give them away! So..review please! I also would like to know what I can improve on. Thanks!**

 **-Ang**


End file.
